


Red

by Lannakitty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bedroom role play. Based on prompt "Ashley/Henry  Little Red Riding Hood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for the Anonymous Kinke Meme, I'm claiming it. I've also done some edits and corrected some errors and generally made it posting worthy :D

He didn't notice the red ribbon at first, but when he sat down at his computer it was right there, tied to the lamp in a neat little bow. Curious, he tugged it down. The scent of her filled the air, released as he undid the fabric.

He inhaled; gunmetal, cinnamon, leather, sweat and a scent that was distinctly his mate's. Henry’s fingers tightened on the arm of his chair as he noticed the ribbon was slightly damp. Another scent joined the others - arousal. Henry scrambled out of his seat, following his nose.

The scent of her was strongest in the air going up. He climbed the stairs, snagging another little red ribbon off an ornamental plant on the landing then another from the banister on the grand staircase. Hearing footsteps he looked up, catching a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Henry vaulted up the stairs in pursuit, grinning.

Another red ribbon lay on the ground ahead of him. Henry grabbed it as he raced down the hall, the scent of her strong in the air. Wild, dangerous, amusement over cinnamon-leather arousal. His heart sped up as he continued the chase. They hadn’t ever played this game before; his wild side loved it. He rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of a long red cloak, the flash of a sultry smile and the glitter of a blue eye before she disappeared.

Henry couldn't stop the little growling laugh as he bounded down the hall. Her answering laugh drew him forward as much as the smells and the smile had. Her door was slightly ajar, warm light within spilling into the empty hallway.

Ashley had lit candles, giving the room a warm glow and a slightly woodsy scent. She was, draped in a long red cloak that trailed on the floor. Her lips were full and ruby-red, matching the cloak and ribbons. She’d curled her hair into golden ringlets that caught the light. As she turned the cloak parted, revealing a red satin, well, Henry didn’t know the name for what she was wearing. It didn’t quite hit her thighs and hugged every dangerous curve. She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him like she wanted to eat him and was deciding where to start.

Henry quietly closed the door and locked it behind him.

Ashley affected a huge puppy-eyed look. “Oh! Is this your house? I’m lost and I hear there is a terrible wolf in these woods. Will you help me?”

Henry chuckled. “Terrible, huh? What’s so terrible about him?”

Ashley’s expression was innocent but her eyes danced merrily. “They say he’s ravenous.”

“Ravenous, you say?” He offered, catching on to the game and eager to play. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Perhaps a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be wandering around in the woods then? Poking her nose into strange houses?”

Ashley’s lips twitched into a small smile for an instant. “I just wanted to come out of the cold for a moment. Please help me back to the path? I tied some ribbons to mark the way and now I can’t find them on my own.”

Henry held up the ribbons.

Ashley pretended to be shocked. “How will I find my way out of here?” she asked

“Who says I’ll let you leave?” Henry replied as he stalked forward. She took a half-step away. Henry reached out and caught her wrist, dropping the ribbons, pulling her to him. He let his eyes shift and she was suddenly more clear in the low light.

She was trying extremely hard to keep a straight face, he could tell. “My, what big eyes you have,” she murmured, pushing him away with one hand.

Henry chuckled and pulled her closer, easily overcoming the playful resistance. “All the better to see you with,” he quipped back. He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled. He could feel her heart beating under his fingers, feel her breath coming faster.

Henry pushed back the hood of the cloak revealing more of her hair. He ran a finger through one bouncy curl, teasing it apart as he let the silky strands slide along his fingers. He nuzzled the side of her face, breathing her in.

Her hands flexed against his chest. “What are you going to do to me?” She asked, her voice small in character. She smelled excited.

Henry undid the clasp of the long red cape and gently pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. The thin straps of the little slip left him ample skin to nuzzle and kiss. He loved her shoulders, her neck; so elegant and strong. He slid an around around her side, pulling her closer, enjoying the feel of her body, warm and whole, against his. He kissed under one ear and stroked her back, pulling her closer still. His mate was a study in contrasts, both hard and soft, dangerous and sweet, and he loved her for it. Henry grazed his teeth against her neck and she shuddered.

“My, what big teeth you have,” she said, closed eyes fluttering open. “Are you going to eat me?” she asked, voice a whisper.

“I think I might,” he decided aloud, looking into her eyes. He suddenly hauled her over his shoulder in a surprising move. Ashley squeaked, just a little, and Henry smugly turned and marched the few steps back of to the bed. It wasn’t often he was able to surprise her, but he supposed turn about was fair play in this little game.

He dropped her to the bed then whipped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Henry put a fist on either hip and looked her over, trying to decide where to start first. Ashley shifted under his scrutiny, or maybe she was trying to stay in character. Henry’s grin grew into a leer. Because he couldn’t help himself he knelt over her and kissed her soundly. Perhaps the wolf wouldn’t have done that, but Henry needed to do that first; those lips had been tempting him since the first glimpse. She tasted like chocolate and cherry.

Henry drew his hand down her front, rough fingers catching slightly on the satin. He palmed one breast, gently squeezing. The strap on her shoulder had already fallen half way down her arm and he began to tug it further, exposing her chest.

In mock shock, Ashley tried to cover her breasts. Henry’s hands warred with her as he tried to uncover them. He finally managed to hold one wrist down, then the other. He knew he’d only succeeded because she’d let him and oh, that was a turn on; that trust in him. Even before she’d been taken, Henry was pretty damn sure Ashley hadn’t let just anyone hold her down. She’d always hated being restrained but now it could provoke an extreme reaction. Here, in bed, she was even more exposed than usual. He kept his grip light, but she was still tensing under him, the first bit of real tension and not bedroom play-acting. He left one wrist by her head and braced his weight on that hand, the other he held loosely, stroking the skin wrist with his thumb. The game wasn’t fun unless she was enjoying it too, so he waited a moment to see what she’d do.

Ashley let out a breath, one with just a hint of a shudder, as she began to relax again. She licked her lips and he nearly groaned. Seeing his reaction, she did it again, the wicked sparkle in her eyes back in full force.

“This isn’t proper,” she complained in character.

Henry grinned. “Yeah, but as you pointed out, I’m a ravenous wolf.” He let his tongue slide over one taut peak, making her gasp. She shifted around and with his free hand began to pull the red fabric up, inch by delicious inch.

No panties. Oh god. She’d been walking around the house in a long red cloak and this silky dress-thing and, oh, dear god. He looked up and saw the hint of a smirk before she made her expression wide eyed and too-innocent.

Clearly there was only one way to get back at her. He pushed the fabric up to her waist and spread her knees, settling between them. He kissed the side of one.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to sound like she was afraid of it and not succeeding very well; he could smell on her how very much she wanted him to do exactly what he intended to do.

“Ravenous,” he reminded her, kissing her other inner thigh. She shuddered, fingers curling into the pillow. Henry left a series of kisses up one thigh, stopping just short of where he really wanted to go, then kissed up the other side. He rubbed the fingers of one hand around her, careful not to get any closer than the kisses had, then let them touch ever so slightly. Her hips shifted and he held her down with gentle pressure then more firmly. Then he kissed her, lips curling around her with just a bit of suction.

She let out a little gasp. He loved that gasp. He watched her red-tinted eyes roll back and close. Henry grinned against her and laved her clit with his tongue. He let his fingers work into her slowly, even though she was wet and ready. This was fun for him and little red riding hood was always eaten by the wolf, wasn’t she? He smirked against her and rubbed the slightly rough stubble of his beard against her before soothing with his lips. He sucked and licked as he began to work first one finger then the other into her body. The scent of his mate surrounded him, urging him on, arousing him. He used the fingers of his other hand to begin rubbing little circles on her clit, interchanging them with his tongue at random intervals. He wrapped his lips around her, sucking gently as he rapidly flicked his tongue over her clit. She came sooner than he’d expected, gasping as her body arched under him.

Henry kissed her thigh then withdrew his fingers so he could lick them clean. The pants he stripped as quickly as he could without injuring himself. Next, he tossed the boxers aside and groaned as the air hit him. Reaching into the bedside drawer, he grabbed a condom and put it on.

“My,” she said, eyeing him from the bed with lazy satisfaction, “what a big dick you have.” She bit her lip, suppressing a giggle.

Henry decided to take the obvious opening. “All the better to fuck you with,” he replied gravely.

Ashley put a hand to her lips, feigning shock, but she finally gave in to the laugh. Henry went for her hands again and they wrestled on the bed. He stole several kisses as she pretended to be absolutely scandalized. She let him pin her again. He placed her hands on the pillow and let them go.

“You wandered into my woods and my home. You’re mine now, Red.” He stole a final kiss then nibbled at he ear lobe. “My mate.” She shivered under him, the waves of arousal from her body making his own react.

Her hands came up to his chest but she didn’t push him away. Her fingers fluttered on his shoulders as he rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Henry growled as he slid inside, taking her to the hilt in one thrust. Ashley made a small, pleased noise. He slid his arms under her and braced himself. Eyes locked with hers, he began to thrust, deep and hard. Ashley tilted her hips, inviting him deeper and they both moaned. Her arms slid up around his shoulders and she thrust in counter to him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her. He moved one hand between them and began to rub, intent on getting her off, wanting to feel her come around him.

One of her hands slid into the short hair at the nape of his neck, fingers scraping gently. Henry moaned her name. They kissed sloppily, the game all but forgotten in the moment. He worked his fingers faster, intent on pleasing his mate, making sure she was sated before he gave in. He hips worked faster against his, hard, needy. She cried out as she came, arms tightening around him, fingers tightening in his hair.

Henry’s thrusts became harder and more irregular, pounding her into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him as he nuzzled her neck. The world became her scent, the small sounds she made ,and the feel of hard muscle under soft skin as they mated. He came with her name on his lips, the pleasure exploding from his groin and racing to his curling toes and grasping fingers.

The coiled tension released, he sank bonelessly into the bed. Henry kissed her temple softly, then the side of her face and finally her cherry-flavored lips. She sighed under him, sated and relaxed. Henry hummed, perhaps a bit smug that he’d pleased her so well. He slid out of her and parted long enough to toss the used condom in the trash before rolling back into her arms. Henry nuzzled her neck and tightened around her in a firm hug before utterly relaxing into the bed.

“That was fun. We should do that again.”

Ashley laughed. She kissed by his ear. “Not too corny?”

“God no.” He hugged her again, grinning. “If it ends like this, I will be your big bad wolf anytime.”

Ashley used some kind of judo move and ended up on top of him. Not that he minded. She settled with her head on his chest, fingers idly playing with the the barbell in his nipple. He grabber her hand and laced their fingers together. She squeezed. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, yawning. “Night.”

“Night, Ash.” He let his fingers trail lazy circles on her back as her breathing evened out then finally joined her in peaceful sleep.  
~fin


End file.
